


Sanctuary: Name-day

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Healing, Love, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A future is a made on a name-day. A future for a world and for a hunter and huntress, as well as for the embryonic Rebellion against the New Order; at least for awhile longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [zinjadu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bud Shall Yield No Meal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253691) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Thanks for following these characters and for the encouragement.

**CSF Draq'stone**  
**Corellia Orbit**  
**Empire Day 5 minus 1 day**

Ahsoka Tano gently touches the connector to the droid's appendage. She re-establishes power and sits back. A mournful beep sounds from the vocabulator as Arseven tries to move his linkage module. Ahsoka's heart sinks. "I'm sorry, little guy. I'll keep trying."

True to his word, Fenn Shy'sa's astromech mechanic had gotten Arseven back together after their ordeal above Darga IV.

But there were still parts that weren't fully functional. Including his ability to link to any computer system.

/ _Snips, drop the long face. You're safe. The Scream-maker is safe. Not really sure what he needs that appendage for, but it is working_./

Her face moves between a flush and a Smirk as his words echo something she had said to the 'Scream-maker' in question when he was in a particularly self-pitying mood. Something about the importance of that particular finger in the scheme of things. A comment that had brought about a gentle beginning of comfort. Until he had fallen asleep in her arms. 

She smiles ruefully. She had simply laid her head on his chest and fallen asleep herself.

/ _You're thinking about screaming, aren't you Snips?_ /

She shakes her head. The damage had not extended to his easygoing, yet aggressive and overprotective personality. "You just don't worry about my screaming, little guy," she says with a grin. "Go think about yourself and getting better. Let's get you into the oil bath."

/ _One thing about the Scream-maker. He and the Red Dragonspawn know how to take care of their droids. Even ex-Imperial ones_./

Ahsoka rolls her eyes at the new name of Dani Faygan, owner of this vessel, spy-master extraordinaire, and 'caretaker' for both she and Covenant. "So do you get along okay with Deuce?"

/ _He's not bad for an ex-Imperial. Good gunner and navigator. Kind of crappy at repairs. At least they got rid of that Imperial paint job._ /

 _Yeah_ , Ahsoka thinks, _except for the fact that Phygus Baldrick is the one who re-purposed him. Feel like I will never be able to take a shower or change around the droid_.

She had already seen some aspects of the little slicer's personality in the purloined Imperial experiment. R10-X22 always seems to be watching her, as if waiting for some command. She was one up in the long-dormant prank-war. Baldrick had finally gotten the orange dye out of his skin a few months back.

Ahsoka was waiting for the retaliation; even though they had not seen each other in circumstances that would all more than worrying about friends.

She shakes her head as she thinks about what she is about to say. She takes a deep breath. "Arseven, how would you feel about staying with Dani and Deuce? Take it easy for a while?"

The astromech is silent as she moves him into the oil tank. She lowers him into the oil.

/ _Are you trying to say I am not functional enough for you, Snips?_ /

Her eyes sink. "No, sweetie. I just want you to be safe. You've earned a rest. I’m probably not going to have a fighter again." She pauses. "It might be time for me to take Nola up on that offer of a blockade runner and crew whenever I need transport. I don't know. I've been doing pretty well alone the last few years with just you backing me up. Maybe I'll go back to the tramp freighter I started with."

She is silent as she bathes the little astromech. _/Who will watch your back, Snips? The Scream-maker?/_

"Probably not, buddy. He has to make a decision today. One that will probably keep us from ever seeing each other again." She chokes, slightly. "It will take him out of the fight."

They are silent as Arseven sits back in the tank. Ahsoka lowers herself to her knees in front of the tank; thinking about the future. _Maybe it would've been easier if I had just told him to go to hell those months ago._

A little voice in her head asks. _Easier for who, Tano?_

She has no answer. She closes her eyes.

~=~=~=~=~=

A Dragon walks into the galley. He walks over and hugs his daughter. "What are you doing in here, sweetie? I'm here, I can cook."

"I'm helping Ahsoka. She wants to surprise him with breakfast." The surprise on the Dragon's face is palpable. Dani laughs. "That seems to be everybody's response. This from a woman who thinks ration paste, _Akar_ jerky, and whisky is haute cuisine."

Draq' laughs. "Something does smell good."

"Yeah. Some Togruta meat pastry. She put it together; I'm watching it while she works on her astromech and then gets Bryne up and ready." She looks at Draq'. "Big day. May be their last together."

Draq' doesn't meet her look. He checks the pastry; nods approvingly.

Dani's eyes narrow at him. "What, Dragon?" she asks. Her voice has grown cold.

"He may not have to make the decision today."

"Why? What have you done?"

"Hopefully given him another ten years. And a respite after that."

"This better not involve who I think it does, you old bastard."

"That's why I am here to talk to you, my love. It does, but a long time from now and with a choice written into the Articles of Declaration. A choice for her, for her guardian, for her Covenant, and for her to grow into the job."

He looks her straight in the eye. She returns the look with a 'Dragon' look of her own.

"I'm listening, old man," she finally says.

I hope this isn't some crazy-ass scheme of his, she thinks. For Ahsoka's and Bryne's sake.

~=~=~=~=~=

Ahsoka moves into the main cabin. A pair of green eyes are open and smiling at her. 

"Hey, Bait," she says. "Big day today, old man."

"Thanks for reminding me, Runt."

She snaps her fingers. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I was thinking about the fact that Dr. Heg said you could actually get a shower today."

"Smartass," he says with a grin. "The spongebaths have been nice."

"Yeah, Dani has enjoyed her turns."

His face reddens. She reaches the side of the bed and kisses him. "You're easy to fluster these days, _ie._ " She grows serious. "You ready for this?"

She is not sure if she is talking about the shower or not.

He apparently chooses to think she is referring to the shower. "I don't know. I've been walking around the ship, but I can sit down. The droids have been helpful."

She kisses him again. "I seem to remember a strong hunter holding me up when my balance was shot from head injuries. Even though I insulted his strength and tried to rub myself against him, he was a perfect gentleman."

"I seem to remember that I wasn't the only one in that shower who was having trouble breathing and keeping their heartrate down."

"Don't know what you are talking about. I was perfectly under control."

"Yeah, right, _cyar'ika._ "

"Come on, Bait. Let's get wet."

~=~=~=~=~=

Bryne Covenant leans against the shower wall, his face in the pounding stream of the shower-head.

He feels a smile against the skin of his back. He looks down at the pair of arms circling his middle. The hands move down, gently caressing his middle. He sees the fading bruises on the left forearm among the white markings there. His breath catches with emotion, as he thinks of his decision. Of what it will cost. He smiles as he thinks of the new option that Draq' has offered him.

As much as the shower has cleansed him in body, his spirit needs renewal as well. He steadies himself and turns around in her arms.

_Something needs to be said, first._

He looks into her eyes. She looks down, unable for a moment to meet his gaze. He places his hand on her chest and gently pushes. She follows his lead and sits on the floor of the shower. He lowers himself to her. She moves forward; he sits behind her. He can feel the rear lek moving with emotion against his chest

"Is this the last time that we will be together, Jame?" she asks. 

"I treat every time that we leave as our last time, Ahsoka.” He doesn't see her eyes close; the emotion evident. 

"I know. But this is different,” she answers.

He is silent for a moment. "I was prepared to turn down the Declaration,” he finally says. “I think I could've found a place with Uncle Fenn and his Wild Shriek-Hawks. I was looking forward to it. Being a _Mando'ade_ again."

She smiles. "You might've brought a little couth to Fenn and his merry band." The smile turns to a full-blown Smirk. "Just a little." She gasps as his right hand ghosts over her center.

"Don't distract me," she says with a grin. She draws a deep breath as he moves against her.  
She brings her mind back to the conversation. "You said, _were prepared_ , Bait."

"Yes. But Draq' came in last night."

She holds her breath. She feels a smile against her rear lek.

"He offered me a new option. I have ten years to make the decision," he says. He can feel her heart race. "Jamelyn. She’ll be able to Declare as the Elector on her sixteenth name-day if she chooses.

"At that time, I’ll become her protector. I may have to be more involved on Corellia for this, but will have more freedom than if I was the Elector."

"What happens in the meantime?" 

"Same thing that has been happening. Council still carries out the duties. I remain as the Covenant, in the shadows, as I choose."

"So we carry on as normal?"

"Kind of. Draq' thinks I need to make myself scarce on the Five Brothers for a bit."

He can feel hope in her body. The same hope in his eyes when he spoke to a Dragon. He takes a breath; prepares to dash it. At least for awhile.

"I have to do a job for your boss for a time. Seem like his security chief might be playing some games. Games that might hurt your movement."

"So, what do you have to do?" she asks. 

"As of next week, I’m a General of Peacekeepers on Alderaan. At least until I can find somebody who can do it. Somebody who is in the know."

"What about the current General?" Ahsoka asks.

"He is a leftover from when Breha’s kinsman was Viceroy. Bail can't fire him, but he can return him to his permanent rank of Colonel. He apparently was the lesser of two evils; never really was a cop, but an administrator."

"How long, Bait?" she asks, dreading the answer.

"Hopefully no more than six months. Then maybe I can wander a bit."

"Hmm."

"What, Runt?"

"Maybe Meglann will finally get some of those pointers and 'lessons’."

Their shared laughter rises.

He looks at her. "So how do you feel about this, Runt?"

She is silent. "Will we get to see each other as much? Or more?"

"Don't know," he says, gazing into her eyes. "We both know that our lives ain't exactly our own."

"Yeah," she says. "Don't get me wrong, Bait. Selfishly, I think that this is the best that I could hope for. But what about you? I know your sense of duty. To your world and family. When you were prepared to turn down the Signet, were you going to do it for the right reason?"

"What makes you think that you aren't the right reason?"

"Just so you don't regret your decision. I don't want to bear that," she says.

He smiles and tenderly kisses her neck. "We both know that neither one of us is exactly somebody who knows what the hell we are doing in this."

"We do alright, figuring it out. We did alright that night on _Opportunity_." She smirks. "Although we did have a little guidance from Lassa."

"True."

He smiles. "There might be a chance for us to see each other a bit more."

He can feel her lek move.

"Bail has apparently told Draq' that I can take over some of your handling from Nola. As much as anyone can 'handle' you," he finishes with a Tano-Smirk.

He draws a sharp breath as she moves her ass against him. 

"Be careful, Fulcrum. I feel the need for inspection trips," he manages to get out.

She turns around to him. "Feel like a little 'handling practice,' your Generalship?"

Their mouths meld. When they come up for air, she begins to track to his throat. "What are you doing, Runt? I think I owe you for falling asleep last night."

"I'll wait, now that I know we can celebrate your name day properly."

He closes his eyes as she moves downward. The light flares behind his eyelids as she feels her engulf him.

She feels the glove protecting his left hand on her shoulder. He pushes her away. His hands gently insist. "No, babe," he whispers, "We go together."

She pulls herself up. She gently climbs in his lap. They both gasp as the light is reborn.

~=~=~=~=~=

Dani Faygan looks in the oven. The fragrant smells waft through the galley. Draq' stands behind her; caf cup in hand. "That's a pretty hard dish to put together," he observes, "Why did she risk it for a first dish?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Dani asks. "She’s Ahsoka Tano."

Draq' smiles. "Point taken, my love."

She turns the oven down, to hold the dish warm. She walks to the cabin. She hears the water running in the 'fresher. She cracks the door and walks in. She smiles as she opens the shower door. 

The two lovers are piled together, asleep on the floor, the water running cold . She reaches in and turns it off. She crouches down. She touches them on their shoulders. They stir and open their eyes, green and blue. "Hey loves. I wish I could let you stay here and join the rest of the day, but we’ve got some things that have to be done. Some formalities."

They stir and stand, Ahsoka and Dani pulling the hunter up. Dani hands them a large towel. She touches both of their cheeks. "I think he can dress himself, Ahsoka. Come with me."

She watches as their fingertips drift apart.

~=~=~=~=~=

Bryne Covenant walks out into the galley. His step is confident as Draq' looks him up and down. His Ranger’s uniform hangs off of him, the green-faced peaked cap tucked under his arm. But the chain of his title and office hangs true; outside of his shirt for the first time that Draq' can remember. Draq' smiles at the tooth that hangs from the informal chain under the formal. A tooth taken by a very young huntress, given to him for his part in the Hunt. As her hunt-brother.

As he looks at the tooth, he recalls another Huntress. A tall, stately Togruta who looked upon this man with amusement and pride in a universe about to explode. Draq’ feels the warmth of his daughter walking in. He feels Bryne's stare at the figure next to her. A figure dressed in a light skirt and top that displays her powerful arms and beauty. The power and beauty of a Huntress.

She smiles sheepishly.

Draq' has only seen her dressed like this once. Usually she is dressed as a warrior. Or in medcenter gowns.

Her eyes drink her hunt-brother in as well. They walk to the table. His eyes are on her after he seats her.

He looks down at his plate. His eyebrows raise as he sees the dish. A legacy of her birthworld. Of his adopted culture. A dish that he had prepared for his Master on many occasions.

His eyes tear as he remembers those times. He notices that Ahsoka is holding her breath. Bryne knows how complex this dish is to prepare. It is so much in her character to challenge herself; knowing her skills are usually restricted to pulling the heating tab on rat-packs, or opening ration paste.

He smiles gently as he remembers a couple of occasions where her skill with rat-packs failed her.

He picks up her fork, preparing to do whatever he needs to to let her know of her success.

Covenant takes the bite. He smiles. The flavors meld perfectly on his senses. The smell and taste combine to form the joy that he had seen on his Master's face on his own. He sees Ahsoka's relieved smile. Their gazes meet. They don't have to say the words.

Later, as he embraces her before he heads to the surface, the whisper echoes in her montrals.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Love Costs All We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527993) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
